


30 Minute Ignoct Drabbles

by jinnizzle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Drabble, Fluff, IgNoct, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnizzle/pseuds/jinnizzle
Summary: Drabbles inspired by one-word prompts, written in 30 minutes. Each chapter features a different story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOME CHAPTERS MAY BE EXPLICIT.
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to explore, inbox me or comment below.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ignis would have preferred something classical—a symphony orchestra, perhaps—but had to settle for a selection of smooth jazz from the dusty record collection. With precise movements, he slipped the vinyl from the cardboard sleeve and laid it atop the turntable. He set the needle to the first track and lowered the volume. The lazy whine of a saxophone crept into the room; Ignis cringed and fought the urge to roll his eyes at the cliched cheesiness of the melody.

Dinner was coming along nicely: a roasted loin of pork, crackled to perfection, nestled in a bed of herbed root vegetables—sans carrots. A wall of heat assaulted his face as opened the oven door, almost unnoticable against the oppressing humidity of Altissia. It was quite frankly the last place Ignis wanted to be. The group had rented two rooms at the hotel upon arrival, figuring Noctis might like a little privacy on the eve of his meeting with his betrothed—privacy which, unbeknownst to the others, included Ignis. While the three were off touring the city, Ignis said he would browse the food markets at leisure and then perhaps visit a café for a coffee. He had, of course, made a quick dash to gather supplies from his carefully concocted list before returning to Noctis’s suite to create the perfect romantic evening for what would be the last night they could share for Gods know how long.

Satisfied with how the roast was progressing, Ignis closed the oven door and lowered the temperature to keep it warm until the prince’s return. He wiped the sweat beading of his forehead with the back of his hand and unbottoned the first three holes of his shirt against the sweltering heat, made worse by the blazing oven. He had considered whipping up another batch of experimental tarts for Noctis but the kitchenette of the luxury suite was far less equipped than he had hoped and came only with one oven. Taskless and bored, Ignis moved back towards the record player. He raised the volume slightly, the needle having progressed onto a less irksome track. Ignis rolled his shoulders, stretched briefly, and raised his arms to cradle an invisible partner. Closing his eyes, his feet glided across the floor.

Dancing was an expected part of Lucian court. He had trained with Noctis since a young age, learning several fasionable ballroom dances that would be required at formal events. Unlike the wayward prince, however, Ignis had a natural talent fo the art and found it far less loathsome than his younger partner. He would need to teach Noctis the bridal waltz to perform at his wedding, he reminded himself with a searing pain in his chest. He revised the steps now and focused on the music. He had become some absorbed in the practice that he barely noticed when someone slipped into the void where he held his invisible dance partner. Ignis opened his eyes to a smiling Noctis, whose hand was placed in his, another resting on his chest.

  
‘What _are_ you doing?’ Noctis said, stiffling a laugh.

  
‘Trying to remember the dance for your wedding,’ Ignis said. He pressed his palm flat to the small of the prince’s back as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Noctis fell effortlessly into place, resting the shell on his ear against his sternum.

  
‘Oh. _That.’_

  
‘You should practice leading.’

  
‘Nah, I’m good.’

  
Their steps slowed to a rhythmic sway, then slowed again until they were simply standing there, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Ignis’s cheek balanced against the top of the prince’s head.

  
‘Are you cooking?’ Noctis asked softly.

  
‘Roast pork loin.’

  
‘Smells good.’

  
Ignis breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of Noctis’s hair and skin. ‘So do you.’

  
Noctis looked up, a devilish grin splayed across his lips. His fingers curled around Ignis’s chin. ‘Well, I promise you can have me for dessert,’ he teased, sealing his words with a kiss.


End file.
